The present invention relates to a water vortex brush, for example for cars and the like.
Water brushes are known in the art. One of such brushes is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,558. The water brush of this patent has a rotor which carries a brush member and essentially differs from known brushes in that it provides a high degree of impelling force to blades of the rotor. In order to attain this object, the rotor is arranged so that its blades do not extend fully across the rotor. This provides a place for the spent water to go so that the water does not exert a dragging force on the rotor and provides, especially at the center or near the axis of the rotor, the high speed exhaust and whirl or vortex effect. It causes an additional high speed impulse for the rotor blades. It is, however, recognized that any vortex has a zone of negative pressure located right near its axis. Such a zone of negative pressure can aspirate the water and thereby diminish the vortex effect and render resistance to the rotor rotation. This undesirably affects the torque and power of the rotor.